Honeymoons and Hornytoads
by American Soldier
Summary: Xander has a special gift for his oldest friend.
1. Chapter 1

Honeymoons and Hornytoads

Summary: Xander has a special gift for his oldest friend.

A/N: Pop on some John Williams and enjoy :)

Sunnydale...

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. Kiss!"

The reverend didn't even need to finish. The couple of the hour couldn't keep their hands off each other as they fell to the joy of the moment.

It was a small service, held on a hill overlooking the ocean. There were less than 15 people present, and no blood relatives, but that was alright. They had enough family without them.

Willow McClay-Rosenberg backed away from her lovely bride reluctantly, and only because she needed to breathe. She idly contemplated casting a spell to get rid of that pesky problem, but decided against it, knowing full well where that road led down. Tara McClay-Rosenberg couldn't keep the joyous smile off her face as, for the first time in her life, she was purely and beautifully happy. Had she been a certain vampire with a soul, she would have certainly lost that soul.

"Thank you," Willow said to everyone gather, "Thank you all!"

The gathering cheered for them, eliciting another loving kiss from the couple. Buffy Summers, the brides' Maid of Honor, wiped away tears, tears shared by her sister, Dawn, and her mother, Joyce. On the other side of the party, Xander Harris, the Best Man, wiped away a tear from his tan face before turning to the man behind him.

"I gotta ask," Xander started, "How'd it feel?"

"Walking Tara down the aisle?" Giles clarified, fighting back tears of his own, "Bloody terrific."

Later that evening, the party moved over to the Magic Box, where Giles had had a company come in and cater. The group sat together, enjoying the convivial atmosphere that would have been lost in another world. Giles and Joyce sat together, having been engaged for several months after Giles realized his feelings after narrowly saving her after surgery on a brain tumor. Buffy and Dawn bordered Willow and Tara, the foursome engaged in talk of the wedding and how wonderful it was. Anya and Jonathan, who had been together for several months after Jonathan had betrayed the Trio to Buffy, were sitting together, each lost in their own thoughts with regards to their relationship. Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley were sat together, the group from Los Angeles enjoying in the familiarity of their own company while still appreciating the day for what it was. Oz and his date, a fellow werewolf named Ashton, were quietly nuzzling in a corner, caught up in the romantic feelings and, frankly, the pheromones in the room being generated by all the lovers.

And, lastly, the only one to come alone came to his feet, tapping gently on the wine glass that he had been provided.

"Everyone," Xander said, gaining their attention, "I'd like to offer a toast. Ever since I first met a lovely redhead who broke a yellow crayon all those years ago," Willow and Tara both smiled, knowing the story of how the two lifelong friends had met, "I've known her two fondest wishes: to ride a triceratops," everyone chuckled at that, "And to find someone who completed her. Well, today, Willow, you finally accomplished one of those dreams in the form of Tara. I can say, without any doubt, that Tara is the one person in all this world worthy of you, and I am proud to welcome her, officially, to our little family and the 'We Hate Cordelia Club.'"

Everyone laughed, though Cordelia playfully slapped his side.

"Love hurts, apparently," Xander chuckled, "And, speaking of which, Tara, club dues are a cookie every week," he winked at her, eliciting more laughs from the group, "Willow and I...have known each other for a long time. I love her like my own, and I am," he got choked up for a moment, honestly lost for words, "Tara, s-she's your soul mate, and you, hers. To quote the G-Man, 'A more perfect love I have never known.' To the couple of the infinity and beyond!"

Xander mentally toughened up, projecting an image of what Robert would say if he were to see this. Even as all his loved ones cried and laughed a little bit at his toast, drinking their champagne down, he knew he had to power through before he lost his voice.

"Tara has made one of your greatest dreams come true," Xander said with a smile, "So, in the spirit of competition, I felt it was my duty to make the other come true."

He saw Willow's breath catch in her chest, obviously not daring to believe what he must be saying. Xander reached into his pocket and withdrew his wedding present.

"I've had the best job on Earth for the past 3 years, but I've never been able to get anyone to come see me. Well, now, I can," he walked up to Willow and presented her with the envelope, which she took with shaking hands, "You can finally ride a triceratops, Wills...just don't tell my boss."

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, a redheaded whirlwind hugging him tightly, with the envelope of red and gold with a black Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton on it, proclaiming that inside were two tickets to Jurassic Park.

A/N: So, it's been a while. I'd like to apologize for that, and hope you'll understand. Life got in the way for a long while, but I'm back and I'm gonna try and finish up as many stories as I can. Expect a post into This Fire Burns soon. Once again, I apologize.


	2. Chapter 2

Honeymoons and Hornytoads

Summary: Xander has a special gift for his oldest friend.

"Slayer strength," Xander squeaked out, causing Buffy to loosen up her grip on him just a little bit.

"D'you really have to leave so soon?" Buffy asked, making Xander chuckle slightly as this was the 5th time she'd asked.

"I have to get back to the island," Xander said, instantly reminding him that he needed to watch the premiere of _Lost_ when he got back, "Plus I'm catching the cruise ship that Willow and Tara are, so I don't get a choice."

"Ok," Buffy said, leaning back a bit to look him in the eyes, "Promise me you'll call more."

"Cross my heart," Xander smiled, "So, on a scale of one to ten?"

"Eleven billion," Buffy admitted, "I am beyond jealous that they get to see the park. Not even Dawn got to see the park!"

"Well, to be fair, she wasn't exactly on vacation, she was hiding from Glory," Xander reminded her, "Any luck finding her?"

"Nah, after we figured out it was Dawn she was after, we just shipped her off to you and she disappeared, we haven't seen her since then." Buffy said, "You know she still complains that you didn't let her take the tour."

"Well, she didn't have any papers showing how she arrived thanks to Willow magicking her there," Xander reminded her, "The Rangers I live with barely agreed to let her stay, let alone bring her into the park."

"Fair enough," Buffy said, "Try telling her that, though."

"No way in Hell," Xander said, "She still thinks about marrying me sometimes, I'm not gonna throw away my safety net like that."

"Alexander Lavelle Harris!" Buffy shouted, though she was laughing as she did so, "Pervert."

"Yes ma'am," Xander laughed.

"Alright, go," she shoved him out the door, "Willow and Tara are already on their way to the airport, don't make them miss their honeymoon."

"Never, they'd turn me into a newt," Xander said, "Bye Buff!"

Buffy watch him head out to the cab, smiling as he went away, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Ever since Xander had got his job, he rarely appeared in Sunnydale, always busy in Costa Rica. Hopefully in the next year or so, when Jurassic Park: America opened up, he would be able to transfer closer to home. No matter how much she was grateful he was safe away from demons, she would always miss her Xander-shaped friend.

Xander buckled in next to Tara, though the two were oblivious to his presence. Xander just smiled happily for them, though he wondered when or if he would find that kind of happiness himself. Sure, he'd been on a date or three in the past several years, but to be honest his duties at the park pretty much occupied his full time.

The plane started taxiing down the runway and, in spite of himself, he felt himself begin to sweat. He knew air travel was completely safe and all, but flying was not something he had much experience in. He took off his plaid shirt, letting it hang off his seat, and began reading the safety guides to try and calm himself down.

"You're going to Jurassic Park too?" he heard a woman's voice to his right say, and he turned to find a woman of about 40 with a young boy in the seat next to her, who was looking at him, or his shirt rather, in fascination. He looked down and realized, to his embarrassment, that he had put on one of the park shirts he had by mistake.

"Yes ma'am, though not to visit," he explained, "I work in the park."

"You work in Jurassic Park!" the young boy exclaimed, shocked and excited.

"Patrick," the woman shushed him, "Manners."

"It's ok, ma'am," Xander chuckled, "I know how exciting it is. I'm a Park Ranger, have been for 3 years now, and I still get excited every time I see a Rex or a Trike."

"That is so cool," the boy, Patrick, said in quiet awe, "What's the park like?"

Xander smiled a big smile. He really did mean it when he said he still got excited, and loved to share in that excitement, especially with little kids. He dove into describing the park for him, and completely missed the plane taking off.

Costa Rica...

Xander grunted a bit as he placed Willow's luggage into the couple's honeymoon suite, wondering for the fifth time what all was in there. The bellhop, Jorge, came in with the rest of the bags with Willow and Tara coming in behind him.

"Wow, this suite is awesome," Willow said.

"Xander, this must've cost a fortune," Tara exclaimed.

He didn't want to remind himself just how much it had cost him, what with the ocean view on the 3rd floor, balcony, satin bed-

He banished the thought, reminding himself how much Willow meant to him, and how much Tara meant to her.

"_Gracias por ayudarnos con el quipaje_," Xander thanked the man, pulling out some cash and handing it to him, "_Disfrute._"

"_Gracias, Senor,_" Jorge thanked him, "_Y espero que usted y su esposa tienen un precioso tiempo aqui._"

Were it not for his years visiting and adjusting to Costa Rican lifestyles, he would have punched the man in the face for suggesting that Willow and Tara were his wifes. Thankfully, he was adjusted and, while polygamy wasn't common in Costa Rica, it wasn't exactly unheard of either.

"_Oh, no, no eres mi esposa, que acaba de casarse._" Xander clarified.

Jorge looked positively embarrassed at his blunder, but calmed himself and said to him "_Pido Disculpas, Senor_" and said to Willow and Tara in broken English "Congratulations...enjoy your stay."

"Gracias," Willow and Tara said.

Jorge gracefully disappeared, leaving the trio alone. Xander turned around to his girls, smiling, and said, "So, would you two like to see some of Costa Rica?"

Even as he said it, he knew just how stupid a question it was. The hungry looks the redhead and blonde shared were enough to heat the room even more than the Central American heat could.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Xander said, slipping out the door as the two attacked each other.

An hour later, Xander found himself at his favorite watering hole, _Americana_, which was, as the name suggested, an American bar set up for tourists. WhileIsla Nublar wasn't that displaced from America, the majority of people working there were either from Costa Rica or from all over the world. Every now and then, he needed to see his country's flag and a good old football game.

"Hey Xander," he looked up from the game as the bar's owner, Donald, walked over to him. A big man with a potbelly, balding brown hair, and a bunch of tattoos, Donald had moved here decades ago and carved out his own little slice of Costa Rica, and Xander considered Donald one of his few friends that didn't live on the island, "You just get back?"

"Yep," he said, sipping his Sam Adams.

"The girls like their present?" Donald asked.

"Yep," Xander smiled, "They're making good use of the first part of their honeymoon right now."

Donald laughed at that, "Californians. Y'all might be a buncha no-good-tree-hugging-liberal-democrats, but y'all know how to do right by each other."

"I'll drink to that," Xander said, and the two tapped their bottles together, taking a long drink.

"There's a girl in here that I think you'd like," Donald said, ever the dirty minded, "Just your speed. Tall, dark haired, kickass body."

"I do need a place to stay tonight," Xander chuckled, "And better be with a girl than with your sweaty ass."

"Can't catch the boat back?" Donald asked.

"Nah, the _Anne B_ sets sail in four days, long after I need to be back." Xander explained, "Where's this girl?"

While Xander had, on occasion, engaged in the random fling, it really wasn't his style. Still, Donald's taste in women was never lacking, so he wanted to see who this girl was nonetheless.

"Other side of the bar, by the John Wayne cutout," Donald smirked.

Xander leaned over to look, and immediately felt his body go numb. He didn't even notice when he let the beer slip out of his hand.

"Faith."


End file.
